The Different Weasley
by Random-Person123321
Summary: Ginny has a twin sister, named Valentina. As the story unravels, she finds out she's different from the other Weasleys... WARNING: Mentions of child abuse, strong suggestive theme in later chapters. Nothing graphic, though.
1. Chapter 1

_**Valentina: **_

"VALENTINA LAURA WEASLEY!" My very ticked off mother screamed. Yay. Once again, I was in trouble. "Yes, mum?" I asked, hurrying into the kitchen to see what had gotten me into trouble. "You have five seconds to tell me why you would put a fake spider in your brother's room!" She said. In all honesty, I just wanted to hear his scream, which I did. It was totally worth it. I didn't just want to say that, but I had nothing better to say. "I just wanted to hear his scream..." I said weakly. "That's no excuse. Val, why is it always you or Fred and George? Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, and Ginny don't pull this kind of stuff. Why do you?" She asked. The honest answer: For the attention. I'm a bit of an attention hog, so I like to be noticed in a house with seven other children. That was very different from what I actually said, though. "I... Don't know," I lied. Yep, I lied. I'm officially the worst of the Weasleys! Get over it. Mum sighed. "Val, listen, I love you very much, dear. But you have got to stop this behavior. You are nine years old. Nine year old girls should have other things on their minds than causing trouble." I put my head down. I always hated when that happened. I called it the "Guilt Lecture." It was a lecture that always made me feel guilty. I got them a lot. "I'm sorry, mummy," I apologized, my head still looking at my feet. "Dear..." she began, then gave up. "Just go stand in the corner." I shuffled over to the corner and rested my head on the wall. It wasn't very comfortable, but I didn't care. I needed to hide the tears. I didn't want mum going all Mother Hen on me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Draco:**_

I was standing in the bathroom, wiping the blood from my face with a washcloth. As I finally got rid of all the blood, put my back against the bathroom wall, and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. That's when I heard the door shut, which meant mum was home. A few minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door, followed by mum's voice.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?"

"Yes, mum."

"Okay, dear." She sounded a little unsure, but still walked away. I sighed. I really hated lying to her.

I stood up, and walked out of the bathroom. I sent my father a glare, which he gladly returned. I just kept walking up to my bedroom, and shut the door.

I lied down on my bed, glad that I was finally alone. I was in desperate need of something, _anything, _to do, so I started packing my things for Hogwarts. I had everything, so it just needed packed into my trunk. I folded my robes, wrapped my vials in tissue paper, properly stored my potions ingredients, stacked my textbooks, rolls of parchments, and ink bottles. I sighed as I shut the lid, and I heard my bedroom door open. I didn't look, though. I could tell who it was by how gentle the door opened and closed.

"Hi, mum."

"Hello, dear. I see you're all packed."

"Yeah, I just got finished packing."

"Good." She said. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked nervously.

"Whatever is bothering you." Dang. I hated how well she could read me.

"Nothing, mum," I lied.

She raised her eyebrows at me, but decided to let it go. "Alright." With that, she left, closing the door gently behind her.

**Who do you want narrating the next chapter? PM me, or review to let me know. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, Ash Hole. (inside joke) Happy? This is the morning of the day that they leave for Hogwarts, all except Ginny and Val. I made a mistake in the first chapter, Val is ten, not nine. Sorry. Enjoy!**

_**Fred:**_

"Hello, dear sister. Hello, Val," I joked, walking up to my two dearly beloved sisters. Ginny smiled. Val huffed and pouted. George chuckled.

"Dear Fred was just kidding, my lovely sister," he said, lightly tickling Val's side.

"S-Stop it," She said through a few giggles.

"Ah, Val. You've been so ticklish as long as I can remember," I said, joining George. She squealed in laughter.

"S-Stop it, y-you i-idiots!" She managed between laughs. As you can tell, we're a very loving family.

George and I stopped torturing poor Val when we heard mum yell, "Kids, it's time to go to the station!"

We all left for the train station. Four Weasley children will be attending Hogwarts this year. Prissy, uh, I mean Percy will be in his fifth year, George and I will be in our third year, and ickle Ronniekins will be in his first year. Poor Ginny and Val will have to wait until next year.

Before we went to the platform, George and I looked at Ginny and Val. Then, we took turns talking.

"What?"

"No hugs-"

"-For your-"

"-Big brothers?"

They rolled their eyes, but Val hugged me, and Ginny hugged George. Then we swapped.

George and I boarded the train together, finding a compartment. A good friend of ours, Lee Jordan, soon joined us.

"Hey, guys," He said, "How was your summer?"

"Pretty good," I told him.

"Yours?" George asked.

Lee shrugged. "It was okay. Kind of boring, though. There was nothing to do."

As we caught up, I caught sight of a certain little, blonde pain in the arse sneaking toward the back of the train. Naturally, I wondered what he was up to.

"I have to go to the loo," I lied, "George, come with me." I grabbed my twin brother by the arm, and pulled him along with me to the back of the train.

**What's Draco up to? Find out in the next chapter! CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_George:_**

"Fred, what is wrong with you?" I asked, while my twin brother dragged me toward the back of the train by my forearm.

"I saw Malfoy sneaking off. He's up to something, and I want to know what it is," He said, sounding like an absolute lunatic.

"Dear brother, I love you, but you are such an idiot, sometimes," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"You're no different, George."

"Whatever, Freddie."

"Don't call me that."

Fred and I snuck to the back of the train, where I saw Malfoy, indeed looking like he was up to something.

"I see what you mean," I whispered to Fred.

He nodded. "Let's follow him."

We followed Malfoy until he got to the very end of the train, where he pulled something out to his pocket. It looked like a picture, but I couldn't see what the picture was of. Whatever it was, he must of liked it, because the straightened out the bends from his pocket, and looked at it, smiling. He ripped something off of the side, ripped it up, and tossed it out of the train window, leaving the pieces to wander aimlessly in the wind.

"What was that?" Fred mouthed.

I shrugged, grabbed his arm, and we snuck away.

**Sorry for the crappy chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Draco**_

I watched as the paper fluttered out the window. I had that weird feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around. No one was there. I crept to the bathroom.

When I got there, I checked my reflection. I still had the bruise that my dear father gave me.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here." I turned to see my godfather, Professor Snape, standing in the door frame. I put my hand over my cheek, hoping he hadn't seen the bruise. "Too late for that now. Does your mother know about this?" I shook my head. "Of course not. She would murder him if she did." I gingerly touched the bruise. I winced at the feeling.

"Here comes Thing One and Thing Two." I smirked. That was his nickname or the Weasley twins. As I smirked, I winced as my cheek started to throb.

I turned to the mirror. I hoped the bruise wasn't too noticeable.

"Malfoy." one of the twins adressed me. I nodded, hoping rhe mirror wouldn't give too much away. They both saw the picture in my pocket and looked at its frayed edges. I tucked it deeper in my pocket. They gave each other a look that I couldn't decipher.

"Okay, we see you aren't one for talking right now." They left. I shook my head. I'll never understand them. I, again, looked at the bruise. All I wanted to do was make my father proud... But nothing I do is good enough. Not for him. I gritted my teeth and washed my face. I walked to my compartment.

"Where have you been?" I gave them a pointed glare. Blaise shut up. Crabbe and Goyle both looked at me with expressions of confusion. Crabbe leaned over and whispered something in Goyle's ear. Goyle nodded. Then Goyle whispered it in Blaise's ear.

"You're acting different..." I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't I always?" They shook their heads.

"Not like this." I shook my head.

"You people amaze me." Crabbe and Goyle looked pleased with their selves. "And not in a good way."

"Is there a good way?" Blaise asked. I shook my head. Crabbe and Goyle tried to stick their bottom lips out... you can guess how that went. Blaise and I looked at the two.

"Idiots." I agreed. I had an odd feeling about this year...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Draco:**_

As train ride continued, I was stuck in a compartment full of idiots. Well, mostly and Goyle kept stari ng at Parkinson, as she gave them dirty looks. Blaise sat across from me, giving me a look as if he understood what I meant. His eyes practically screamed, "Morons!"

I was actually kind of relieved when Snape opened my compartment door. Everyone immediately looked at him, waiting to hear what he wants. His eyes quickly scanned the compartment until he found me. Then, he said quietly, "Draco, I want to talk to you in private. "

I nodded and followed him out of the compartment. He led me to an empty compartment, and motioned for me to go inside. I obeyed, and sat down. He sat across from me. That's when the talk began.

"You need to tell your mother."

I bit my lip nervously. "I can't."

"Why not?"

I didnt want to, but I told him. "He... he said he'll kill me if I tell anyone. And I've already told you..."

"Draco, you didn't tell me. I figured it out myself. And I can promise you, if you tell her, your father wont be able to get near you. She wouldn't let him."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"You probably don't know the answer. But... What did I ever do to him?"

Severus sighed, "Before you were born, your mother and father had an arguement. She wanted a child, and he didn't. . What he didn't know, was your mother was already a month pregnant with you. When she told him, he went nuts. He pretended to eventually become excited, but he never was."

"So..." I asked, "He abuses me because he never wanted a kid?"

"Most likely."

I sighed. "I hope I get to move out as soon as possible."

"Draco," Severus said sternly, "If you don't tell her, I will."

"Okay," I gave in. "I'll tell her."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Val:**_

"Val, honey, can you please help your sister clean up the attic?"

"Sure, mum," I said, standing up to start heading toward the staircase.

Mum finished, "After we finish talking?"

"Okay..." I said nervously, sitting back down.

"Why do you always become much better-behaved when your brothers leave?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I played dumb.

"Whenever your brothers leave for Hogwarts, you all of the sudden become an angel. Why is that?"

"No reason..." I said, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Val, please. Tell me the truth."

"It's nothing." I was being stubborn. She would _not_ find out why.

"Val, please," I cut her off.

"No!" I ran up to my room, and loudly slammed the door behind me.

I heard mum start to run after me, but dad said, "Sweetheart, give her some time to calm down."

I looked at a bookshelf, out of lack of better things to do, and found a muggle book on phycology. I found a chapter about attention problems, and read:

_"By trial and error, growing children figure out what makes adults continue to give them attention and what drives them away. Since they are dependent on us, they do everything they can to get the love and nurturance they need. Usually their early experience shows them that when they are well-behaved, when they learn new skills, and when they are happy, they pull adults closer. When the adults react with interest, affection and approval, the children strive to please, to copy the big people, to grow in their social and practical skills, and to find a positive place in their family._

_But when children consistently can't get a response, they get desperate. Abandonment threatens a child's emotional and physical survival. Lacking enough positive interaction, a child will develop negative tactics to re-engage the adults. Being scolded, nagged, reminded, and punished is far better than being ignored. By finding ways to be personally addressed by an exasperated or angry adult, the child makes sure that at least he isn't forgotten."_

I ripped the page out, and folded it neatly. I finally had a plan...

**A/N: I copy and pasted the article from .com. Here is the link: ** /lib/what-to-do-about-attention-seeking-kids/0009617


End file.
